Runa
Runa, The Shadow Pixelancer. Biography Early Life Runa's violet eyes are sensitive to sunlight, as a result, her father made for her many beautiful cloaks that protected her eyes. She loves beautiful and vibrant colors. Ever since she was a little girl, Runa was a night owl. She loved quietly running around when her parents were asleep, drawing, playing music and using her imagination. Fighting The Northern Kingdoms When The Northern Kingdoms started their invasion, Runa was not content to sit idly by. Grabbing her darkest violet cloak she rode off to join in the fight. She was overpowered in battle, however, and she was imprisoned. While in prison, she met Avery, William, and Ellie. The Pixelancer Order Runa is one of The Four Founders of The Pixelancer Order. Betrayal Exile Repentance Personality and traits 1 Runa views the world as a massive and complex interconnected thing, and she enjoys (not to mention is great at) examining and analyzing all of these connections. She sees how seemingly unrelated factors tie in with one another in a way that very few others would. 2 Runa is imaginative and original. Given her ability to dissect and understand the world around her, she is able to innovate and come up with remarkable solutions to many problems. 3 Runa is very open minded to new ideas and theories, so long as those ideas are supported by logic. 4 Runa is very enthusiastic, especially when it regards a new idea of hers. She is normally fairly reserved, but once she gets into something she will inwardly become very excited about it. On the outside her excitement is generally very subtle, you can tell when she has an idea by her silent pacing or staring off into the distance. 5 Runa's ability to analyze, create, and observe are all tools that allow her to serve as a conduit for the truths around her. She is very proud that she is able to serve as a theoretical mediator. 6 Runa is very honest and straightforward, to know one thing but say another would be terribly disingenuous. She doesn't often try to hurt people's feelings, but she can't hide the truth, nor does she see it reasonable for others to not share her value for honesty. 7 While Runa's intellectualism yields many insights into her surroundings, her surroundings are ironically considered as a great intrusion to her thoughts. People can often be overwhelming for Runa, and she is rather shy in social settings. Complex social settings like her father's parties can exacerbate this, and even her close friends struggle to get into her heart and mind. 8 Runa, with all of her logic, can be very insensitive at times and can forget to take any kind of emotion into consideration. Subjectivity in her mind is irrational, and tradition is viewed as having a choke hold on progress. Purely emotional situations can leave Runa baffled. 9 When Runa's interest is captured, she can become absent-minded. She can become forgetful of even the most fundamental things if it is unrelated to her current train of thought. She can forget her own health, skipping meals and forgetting to sleep as she is caught deep in thought. 10 Runa's attempts to connect with others can often be a catastrophic failure. Because she takes pride in her knowledge and rationale, and she loves sharing her ideas, but she can have a very difficult time explaining her profound leaps of logic which leads to her frustration, sometimes to the point of becoming insulting. Sometimes her frustration takes over her and she leaves the conversation altogether. 11 Runa cares very little for rules and guidelines. 12 Runa is a perfectionist. She is self-aware that as she practices new things, and as she improves herself, everything that she does is second-best to what she could do in the future after even further practice and improvement. This can, at times, cause her to delay her accomplishments indefinitely due to her perfectionism. Powers and abilities Equipment Trivia * Runa's favorite color is a bright yellow because it's complimentary to her eyes. The only reason she doesn't have yellow armor, like Ellie, is because it doesn't compliment her stealth driven fighting style. Category:Characters